onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Deborah Lee
| Last Appearance="Danny Boy" | Name=Deborah Helen Lee Scott | Nicknames= *Deb *Boozy *Nanny Deb *DebutantBall *Mrs Scott | Occupation= *''Nanny'' *''Co-owner of Karen's Cafe'' *''Co-owner of Tric'' *''Charity Worker'' | Status=Unknown | Family Members= Marital Dan Scott - Ex-husband Deceased Children Nathan Scott - Son with Dan GrandChildren Jamie Scott - Grandson via Nathan and Haley Lydia Scott - Granddaughter via Nathan and Haley Siblings Cooper Lee - Brother Others Haley James Scott - Daughter-in-law Lucas Scott - Step-son Royal Scott - Ex-Father-In-Law May Scott - Ex-Mother-In-Law Keith Scott - Ex-Brother-In-Law Deceased Lily Roe Scott - Ex-Niece via Keith and Karen | Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S9}} '''Debra Helen "Deb" Lee' (formerly Scott) is Nathan Scott's mother, Jamie and Lydia Scott's grandmother and the ex-wife of Dan Scott and the former step-mother of Lucas Scott. Her marriage to her college sweetheart Dan was initially stable but became strained when Lucas and Karen became more involved in their lives. Her desperation to get Dan out of her and Nathan's life led to a drastic change in her personality as she started to take desperate action to free herself, including an attempt on Dan's life. Her fear of her ex-husband led her to develop an addiction to prescription pills which, through the support of her family and friend Karen, she eventually beat and overcame. She eventually returned to Tree Hill after a brief absence to become Jamie's nanny and, with Dan repenting for his crimes, she has taken a more carefree and relaxed approach to life. Character History Season 1- Deb is a gigantic whore. Deb is still pretty much a cum dumpster, but she manages to get turnt during this season. She tries to fuck with Haley during this season, but Haley keeps her pimp hand strong, even when that coniving bitch tries to get Nathan to ditch her. Season 3 Season 4 Deb starts off the season back on pills and is back to her old junkie ways. Dan, along with Karen, Nathan, Haley and a therapist, throw Deb an intervention, to which she storms out. Because of this, Deb is angry at Karen, to whom she throws out of 'Tric'. She is arrested after writing a fraud prescription, for more pills. When she learns that she may be facing up to 3-4 years of prison time, Dan Scott proposes he get her out of there, as long as she signs 'Tric' back over to Karen. During the trip to the state championship game, Deb takes pills and falls asleep. Karen can't take much more so she drives her to rehab instead of taking her to the game. Away at rehab, Deb feels as though she doesn't deserve to be there and constantly insults the other patients. She finally has enough, and attempts to escape. A staff member finds her and tells her that it is a volunteering program, and all she had to do was sing out. In "Resolve", Dan tells her that he never loved her and settled for her since Keith had Karen. This angers her, and she goes to find comfort from Nathan. Deb accidently pushes Haley, to which Nathan responds by saying "Mom just leave and stay out of my life and we'll call it even" and pushes her out. Deb returns home and attempts suicide by taking all of her pills. By the end of the season, Deb is healing and healthy and ready to take care of baby Jamie while his parents go to their last high school party. The Missing Years Not much is known about Deb during the missing years. She is obviously living in Tree Hill as she comes to be Jamie's nanny in season 5. Season 5 Debbie Has nice juggs. Season 6 She is dating Skills who she met online. Deb is brought in by Haley who asks her to be Jamie's nanny. Jamie is required to call Deb "Nanny Deb" instead of "Grandma" She breaks up with Skills after keeping a long time relationship because she says he deserves to have kids, and Deb doesen't want kids. Season 9 Deb picks up Jamie and Lydia from the airport when Lucas and Peyton sent them back. She stays when she hears that Dan is dying, and says her goodbyes. It is unknown if she stays in Tree Hill after his passing. Relationships *''Relationships'': Deb Lee/Relationships *''Family'': Deb Lee/Family Family Deb is the mother of Nathan, the grandmother of Jamie and Lydia, the mother-in-law of Haley. Her relationship with her son was first hard but with years they became close and Deb supported Nathan and his wife during Haley's pregnacy. She has a close bond with her first grandchild Jamie. During a period Deb was his nanny and took care of him when his parents worked. Her relationship with Nathan's second child, Lydia, is presumably good. Romantic Life Deb was married to the father of her son, Dan Scott whom she had been dating since they were in college. However they later divorced and she was in a relationship with Skills in Season 6. Career Trivia *Deb is the only main female character (besides Karen and Peyton) to not appear in Season 7 and Season 8. *Deb is the second former main character to appear in the ninth and final season of OTH. Lucas was the first and Keith was the third. *Deb blamed herself in Season 4 for Keith's murder, seeing as she tried to kill Dan and he thought it was Keith. Lee, Deb Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains